


Minds To Change

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wonders how to practice using her psychic powers, and on whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds To Change

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the second season. It was written for the "101" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“Think of this as an introduction to memory alteration,” Professor Xavier says. “I think you’ll find that willing someone to remember what you want them to is not altogether different from…” He stops, and Jean realizes that something in her face or her thoughts must have given away her reaction. “It’s perfectly understandable to be nervous when learning a new skill, Jean, but this is important, and not only for our own safety.”

“That’s one of the reasons, though, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. I may not be there the next time our anonymity is threatened.”

“If you’re not, I want to do whatever I can to protect the others,” Jean assures him. She remembers practicing her telekinesis by lifting small objects, then increasingly larger ones, from across the room, and gently setting them down again. How is she supposed to practice this new skill… and on whom? “Still… if I mess up, I could really hurt somebody.”

“That is a risk that we all must consider,” Professor Xavier reminds her. “That’s why I shall teach you to erase superficial memories first. When you’re ready, we’ll begin.”


End file.
